Unforseen
by AGENT S
Summary: A night of battle, and an unexpected visitor changes everything for the Titans, But it can't be that bad......Can it? BBRae, StarRob,Cy?, OcOc
1. First meetings

un-forseen

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from TT even though i wish i did, BUT I DO own anybody you don't know(you'll find out who at the end of the chappie) OK**

**Hey.It's me again with a new story, i hope you enjoy it and review and please no flames, also i'm sorry for spelling mistakes...BUT I have tried my best for my Fic so this is a SORRY in advance for any i miss ...**

**Anyway on with the story**

**Agent s :p**

* * *

Darkness is all thats present over the Titan's Tower, Standing to gaurd the slumbering teens within, All of whom are dreaming peaceful dreams of the present days events...That is all but one!

A Vent falls to the floor of the common room, Clatering off the tiled floor, _shit,_ After a couple of seconds of needed silence a small figure drops to the floor in a crouch. Scanning the room in one glance large emerald eyes stop suddenly on the glowing computer station

_haha bingo_. Slowly almost like a large panther sneaking across the room about to catch it's prey, diving on the computer and typing in the code like it was known by heart, the screen flashed glowing green words,_ SECURITY SYSTEM DISABLED...Still using the same password, loser_.

Things seemed to be going according to plan...

"SYSTEM SHUT DOWN,SYSTEM SHUT DOWN" was suddenly projected through what looked like an intercom and was followed by an ear deafining siren,_For fuck sake _Falling to the floor and crouching in a fighting stance, waiting for the Famous Teen Titans to emerdge, ready for a fight.

The sound of a sliding door opening and closing was nearly not heard over the reched siren.

"TITANS GO" Robin shouted and the team raced into the center of the common room surrounding the crouched figure.

Raven switched on the lights, So everyone could get a better look at what was going on, The lights flickered on and the crouched figure became visable.

She was bent low to the ground, Her long sliky black hair falling down her slender back and across her angelic face. Her large green eyes showing signs of anoyance, and Hope. One of her arms was placed near her back as she pulled out a Bo-Staff like Robin's apart from the only diffderence was that her's was a dark shade of blue.

"Come on, I don't got all night, lets get this bitch going"

Her voice was low but caring, there was no sign of fear in her delicate voice,

Raven decided to take the first move, She Sent a ball of phsyic energy at the young girl, Who doged the attack with skill. Beastboy ran at her and as he did so her Bo-Staff was engulfed in lightening blue flames, Beastboys eyes widened with shock and he morphed into a rino and continued to charge at the girl, She placed the Staff on the ground and with its help flipped over Beastboy and landed on the ground in a small crouch.

"Ok, enough with the games already" Robin ran at the girl and brought a round- house kick to the chest, blocking with the staff and sending a punch to his face, but it was blocked easily, Robin flipped over the girl and Starfire sent green orbs at her.

The girl fell to the floor but soon recoverd by sweeping her staff under Beastboy's feet causing him to colapse to the floor in a heap.

Cyboby was getting anoyed and fired his cannon at the girl's turned back and watched as she once again fell to the floor, staff flying across the room causing the blue flames to go out, Cursing she flipped to the floor and ran for Raven as she sent a kick to Raven's stomach, She was rammed against the nearest wall, Robin held her a t least a couple of feet off the floor, his grip around her small throught not loosening as she clawed at his grip.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl could only gasp for air as her sandy skin of her face was turning a slight blue.

"Who are you" Robin shouted as he slamed the girl into the wall again, he loosenedhis grip slightly so she could speak.

"I'm...(gasp)...I'm you'r (gasp) Daughter..."

**

* * *

OK so that was the first Chapter, I hope you like it and I hope you all Review cos the more you review the more I'll up-date.**

**So please R&R and Please no flames( I beg you)**

**Thankz**

**Agent s :p**

**(P.S) sorry it was sooooo short next chappie will be longer ...promise**


	2. Bad memories, and worse news

**Hey. Guess who?...Me again. THANK YOU all who reviewed my story (Terra, GoOd-BaDz2, Cat girl, Emily, Sweetnweird, Megzwillrule4evr and Ravenfairie) It ment alot to me and because you all had something good to say about my story's first chapter I've decided to write a long chapter for you all to get you filled in on whats really going on and yes to GoOd-BaDz2 it will stay a BB-RR no worries about that. But BB might get a lil Confused along the way I might get you all to vote on it when I get there...ANYWAY enough mumbling on with the story**

**Lovez ya all**

**Agent s **

**PREVIOSULY ON: UN-FORSEEN**

_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"_

_The girl could only gasp for air as her sandy skin of her face was turning a slight blue._

_"Who are you" Robin shouted as he slamed the girl into the wall again, he loosened his grip slightly so she could speak._

_"I'm...(gasp)...I'm you'r (gasp) Daughter..."_

* * *

Robin's eyes widened as the words - just barely above a wisper- slipped from her blood stained lips. His tight grip vanished, as she fell to the floor gasping for the much needed air, coughing slightly as she rubbed the purple bruise that was forming around her delicate kneck.

Robin backed away from the small being on the floor as if she was the plague, eyes darting around the room for help from the other Titans, but to no avail, all looked as wide eyed as there leader did.

The girl - formally introduced as Robin's daughter- stood slowly, she showed no sign of anger or any sign of being afraid that the Titans wouldn't believe her, walking across the room silently and returning the Bo-Staff to it's original position in her belt she coughed slightly awaiting for the questions to be thrown at her...And to her suprise they soon did!

Beastboy coughed loudly as he scratched the back of his head.

"So?..." He said breaking the long silence "You're Robin's daughter?"

She nodded slightly afraid of what the young green man ahead of her would do with such a response.

"Ok!...So, Eh, Mind telling us how that happened?"

The reat of the Titans seemed to nod in union at Beastboy's question, walking over to the large couch that sat slightly ahead of the young girl, was soon filled with five shocked teenagers who all possesed egar eyes.

"Well, (nervous cough) I don't know! Where should I begin...It's a LONG story"

"First start with you're name, un-known one, as It will lesson confusion"

Starfire chimed in, her voice was soft and sweet, but her face was a collage of hatered and anger

"Ok. I'm Kara" She exhailed a deep breath waiting for the next question.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked with her monotone voice, not showing the deep feelings that rested in her violet eyes.

"I have come back...From the year 2027( pauses because of Gasps) To warn my parents and there colleague's from the bloody slaughter of a so called death, they will all receive on this very night... In twenty two years time!"

Only seriousness was present in Kara's slightly husky voice.

Cyborg sat forward, leaning his arms on his strong knees. "And how did all of this go down, or actually, How _will_ all of this go down?"

"Yeah Dude! how the hell, were the Titans we don't do death" Beastboy added in with an anger ridden voice.

"Ok. you must listen to me! I know exactally what happened, and I know exactally _How_ it's going to happen!...In exactally Three years to this day, ALL criminals of Jump City will be behind bars,In specially designed criminal facilities, BUT one Criminal dose not see it as the end, he saw it as a mioner set back...Slade.

He joined up everyone he could find, and he broke out along with his many followers, he studied all of you.

You're weakness, strengh, speed, powers, what you eat, everything, he was ALL of you and after years of extream training with the followers that he had chosen, he was finally ready TO.TAKE.YOU.DOWN.

He waited fourteen years- made up of training and extensive research- and finally one day, He took all of you guys out as you were gathered for one of the only occasions that kept you all together for so long... My seventeenth birthday!

And I have come back to help you Kill slade Before he Kills _you_"

Robin nodded as thousands of thoughts flooded his already confused brain, he could only make out slight bits of what Kara had said

_Slade...Prison breakout...Training and Research...Taking all of them out._

Rubbing his head slightly ready to start another flood of question's Cyborg got there before him.

"So kid! who actually is you're mom, as you never mentioned it"

The rest of the group looked up at his question.

"Well duh! don't you even have a slight clue?" she looked down at Robin who's eyes were still wide from the pervious shock.

Robin shuck his head indicating 'No', and Kara made a slight grunt noise

"Robin you were right when you told me you were stupid as a kid...

Starfire is my mom!"

The angered look that was on Star's face was suddenly gone as a wide smile and a deep blush became visible, And the rest of the Titans nodded with the Knowing of the Obvious...

**

* * *

OK, so it's not my longest chapter ever, but it gave you all the details you needed to set up the story, and hopefully you don't hate it, cos i'd be heart broken :(**

**You know the drill: please review and the faster you review the faster the real story can begin**

**Lovez ya all**

**Agent s **


	3. more news, and late night fights

**Ok. It's me...Again. I aint doing to bad i've posted a chapter nearly everyday so far (which aint sayin much as this is only the 3rd one).**

**Anyway i noticed that on my last chapter(2) i said thank you to all my reviewers by name, I am extreamly sorry to **

DragonGirl **who also reviewed my first chapter along with the others, but i forgot to put her name in so i hope she forgives me.**

**Well please R&R and no flames AND if you read the story and have thought of any ideas that you think i should put in or would make this story any better...please dont hesitate to tell me in a review and i'll try to put it in the story.**

**Thankz**

**agent s**

* * *

Darkness swirled with darkness, covering everything in it's path, like mist on an open lake. All was quite apart from the nearly constent sound of force on a punchbag. Taking this time to think everything that had happened to him over the last couple of hours, he told no-one to disturbe him, unless it ws something extreamly important and thankfully, to his enjoyment nothing seemed to be important tonight.

"SIR, we have news!" someone said from behind him, causing the punchbag to swing freely .

"I said only if it was _extreamly important_" he barked causing the young man to step back slightly in fear.

"B...bu..but sir! It's probably the most important thing ever!..."

"WELL...are you going to tell me what the fuck it is, or are am i going to have to kill you for a better assistant?" he screamed as he sent an extreamly strog kick to the bag knocking it clean from the hanging on the roof.

"It's about the... the Titans sir, They seem to have a visitior, sir!"  
Slade steped forward into the light caused by the open doorway, making the young man step out into the tiled hallway.

Snapping the papers out of the man's hand, Slade's eye ran over the photo of a young girl, her long black hair sitting in her eyes, and a sly smirk on her ruby shaded lips. Written below the photo in clear typed letters was:

_Kara, young girl extreamly powerful, for a 17 year old, She is skilled in both martial arts from her father and extream fire abilities which her mother helped weild._

_**mother of child:** Memeber of Teen Titans, Starfire._

_**father of child:** Member of Teen Titans, Robin._

"Ah Robin, it seems like, i have to have a little chat with, Kara...See what she can tell me..."

Slade dropped the ice white sheets of paper to the floor, as he broke out into a fit of laughter, The young man scrambled the papers up, and walked quickly down the hallway, trying his best not to break into a run.

* * *

"ok! so let me get this straight...You're Kara, Robin and Star's seventeen year old daughter, Who has come back from the year 2027 to warn them and us...That were going to die,Tonight, in twenty two years time?"

Beastboy seemed to be having a hard time getting what Kara was saying.

"She's only said it, atleast three times, you Idiot"

Raven said as she stood to go back to her room, Beastboy sent a glare at the back of her head.

"yeah well, Not all of us, want to know when we DIE Raven, so quit being so snappy about it, Jeesh"

Raven no returined his glare, Beastboy wondered if he should back down, but he had a weird feeling that Kara was watching him, and he decided to stand his ground, even if Raven slightly scared him.

"Beastboy, you are such an ignoramus, I don't want to know when I die, But when I do atleast I know I wont be near such a Dick head like you"

Raven said still in her monotone voice, even though her eyes showed anger and slight hurt, causing a vase to explode on the other side of the room, sending shattered glass everywere.

"Yeah, well atleast, I know I'm not going to be killed by your emotions, since you wont even laugh when I try to make you, You just make snide remarks, Cos you're afraid to let any of us in, you just wanna stay creepy!"  
Beatsboy shouts,causing a window to crack and four fellow Titans and Kara to stare at him in shock, Raven stared daggers into Beastboy's eyes as she turned and walked slowly to the door, as she reached the doorway, placing a hand back into the common room, A black auhora (sp?) around it, flicked slightly causing Beastboy to fly backwards across the room, and into the wall, he stood, with his black underwear attached to his ears, and everyone cringed from the look of the attomic wedgy.

"Dude!" he whined as he struggled to right his underwear.

"B, don't you think you were a little hard on Raven, were all a little tense, tonight"  
Cyborg said making Beastboy cast his eyes to the floor,  
"well...maby I should go an...NO she was being a bitch, so, she can stay inher roomfor as long as i care"

Finally fixed, he marches out of the room, sending a single glance to Kara's face, She, unlike the others, seemed to have no emotion over what had just happened, she just seemed transfixed on taking off the asortment of knecklaces she wore around her kneck, which now had a hand shaped bruise around it. Beastboy shock his head to himself as he cursed under his breath

_great, now I have Raven mad at me, and for what, for her to take off knecklaces, thats what, I feel so bad for saying that to Rae and What gets me is that _I _said it in the first, WHAT all of a sudden Kara comes along and I turn on Raven,  
what is she doing to me, i'm just going to go back liking Raven, as Kara is...HOLY SHIT she's Robin's daughter, I'm definatly not going to start liking her...no way, well maby a little wont hurt._

**

* * *

ok. Chap three, I know there was no point in putting it in, but it get's a slight Rivarly between Raven and Beastboy**

**BUT DONT WORRY IT'S STILL GOING OT BE A BB/RAE STORY**

**I just want to know if I should have Raven forgive BB straight away and he forget about the whole Kara thing (that if it ever hapens it wont last long anyway so dont worry) or will I have her be really mad at him and also hate Kara since she knows that it's her fault that BB turned on her.**

**Please tell me in a REVIEW and also if you have anyother points/ tips/ ideas you think i should put in to the story write them also and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review as i'm not gong to up-date until i get a few**

**thankz**

**agant s**


	4. preasnt days and past nights

**Hey me again,with another chapter thanks to people who took the oh so little time it takes to write a review.**

**GoOd-BaDz2: I'm sorry about how Raven acted in the last chap, I know she wasn't herself, and yes I know Raven dosn't shout but I just forgot and thanks for pointing it out to me. I like how you aproach you're Idea of them with the fight and I'm going to use it...But don't worry Kara won't be getting BB even if he THINKS he wants it, as there's something impotrant in this chap that you'll find out about BB and Kara. Thanks for reviewing **

**on with the story**

**Agent S **

* * *

Falling on his bed and breathing out until air was just a mith in his lungs, would acomplish nothing. Beastboy knew he should apoligise for acting like the dick head he was, but doing it before being flung across the room and into a hard wall, would also acomplish...nothing. Pacing his room, hands behind the small of his back, ideas running through his mind, on how he could possibly get Raven to forgive him for calling her creepy, again. He had promised himself that after the whole Malcore(sp?) thing, he'd never call her _Creepy_ again.

"arg" he collapsed on his bed and decided on his first thought of nearly chocking until an idea came to mind. He could feel a deep burning sensation in the deepest dephts of his lungs, Ideas that he never thought of came running into his head, and then he thought of the perfect thing he could do to get Raven back, all he had to do was write it down before he forgot it, scrambling off the bed for a pen and paper, the pen touched the page and a light knock came on his door.

"arg...Go away, I'm busy"

There was no second knock, then a thought struck and he darted for the door to see Kara standing just down the hall, head slightly turned back to look at him.

"Oh Kara, I...thought it might of been Raven, well I guess i'll get abck to what I was doing... night"

He turned and closed the door slowly

"Beastboy..."

The door flung open and he looked at her with slight anger in his eyes, but she just seemed to look at him with large expectant ones that look about ready to spill her sole, he wondered what lay so deep in her heart to make eyes so happy, look so destroyed, like never again a smile would be placed on her ruby lips, or a laugh would ever be heard excasping from them, the single tear that fell from her emrald eyes, brought Beastboy back to what was on hand.

"...I need to tell you something...It could save you and Raven"

A smile apeared on his lips, and he steped aside for her to step inside his room.

* * *

He'd been conscious now for quite some time and had been siting quietly, eyes closed, waiting for the pounding at his brain to stop echoing between his ears. Time was of the essence, but movement would cause in him puking his guts out and he couldn't see where that would help.

He licked his lips and tasted the coper of blood, could feel warm moisture dribbling down from his scalp.

Finally gathering himself to open his eyes and slowly stand from the remains of the couch, on which he sat, large violet eyes scanning the remander of the room before him, walls a mixture of dust and splatered blood, that still dribbled it's way down to the floor, the floor an aray of blood and rubble but most of all along the floor lay the fallen loved ones he knew his entire life, laying in pools of there own presious fluid that had stained the tiled floor a daethly crimson that had been burnt on into his mind, rubbing a blood stained hand across his tear stricken eyes, he ran from the room.

The remander of the club house, he had called home, too many a time in his seventeen years of being, was ruble at his feet, a sight he never thought he'd see. Wondering why he was still here, why it had happened, why he still felt hope, all he could think was why.

The thought of sleep never entered his mind, as his eyes closed images flashed across his mind, followed by the sound, it was a movie in his mind, a movie of the worst day of his life.

Even though he saw the movie replay over and over in his mind, he didn't care, he saw the people he loved for the last time in his life and thats what he wanted, he wanted to see them smile, laugh,...living, a single tear fell from his closed eyes as he heard a large explosion, followed by a swarm of un-known people rampaging into the remains of the pervious room, his father being flung ascross the room followed soon after by the man that had flung him there, a battle of life and death was happening and all he could do was act on instinct, then he remembered what his father had said to him,

_"your instincts have been sharpened by your intensive training. Obay those instincts. Let them set the tone and pace of the battle. React. Don't think. Suspend the laws of reality compleatly, make your inexperiance work for you._

_He looked confused at his father" i still don't know what your talking about"_

_His father picked an axe off the wall of the training room, then whips his arm forward and sends the axe flyig straight at his son._

_Whos instant reaction was, he spun, his right hand flies out, fingers close around the handle mid-air, arcing it down to remove the speed from it then raising it before him in a fighting stance slightly out of breath._

_"thats what i'm talking about_

Raising up and running without thought into the battle, a man a good two foot taller than him and around 150 pounds heavyer ran toward him, flipping over the man and sending a punch to the back of the head followed by a kick to the back of the legs sending the man to the floor being impailed by a pole off the structer of the building, it was sent straight through the centre of his kneck and through to the back so he was suspended in mid-air, he looked away as the blood pored down to the puddle on the ground a dribbling towards him, he steped back away from it only to get a brick thrown at his head causing him to fall forward into the blood on the floor, the man who was now standing before him with a heavy axe in his hand, smiled with hate, suddenly exploded and all he could see was a slim hand reaching forward and heaving him off the floor.

Snapping his eyes open, he couldn't believe he had forgotten, he didn't know if she was alive and he raced to the roof, which is where she had been fighting. Stumbling on the destroyed stairs he flung the roof door open and off it's hinges with a greenish blue ahorah around it, the roof held nothing but the remains of twenty odd men, all dead like the rest who faught downstairs, again a tear fell, but he was soon silenced by a graon and what sounded like movement, he followed the sound with hope and soon found a man he was nailed to the floor with eight large poles, two went through either forearm, two just below either shoulder, two in either thigh and two in either shin, he cringed as he looked at the pool of blood below the man and wondered why she had left him alive then he noticed a pice of paper i the man's left hand and he darterd for it as soon as the paper was out of the man's hand he died.

Opening the bloody, dirty paper he looked at the neat writing withen it and read down the lenght of the page.

_caplin,_

_please forgive me, I have gone back, just like we always talked about, i hope you forgive me,_

_but I thought the worsed about your outcome in battle as I couldn't find you,_

_but if are now standing were I think you are, then you must be alright,_

_I've gone back to 2005 to when none of this happened ,_

_I'm going to sort everything, and make sure that what happened... will never._

_Please wait for me, at the tower, and don't do anything drastic, I'll return as soon as it is possible._

_Just remember I love you and that will never change and hopefully this is not the last you will be seeing of me,_

_I'll make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do, i'll get back to you...I Promise._

_love you for now and for always_

_Kara_

_(p.s)I hope the parents believe me, Star and Rob will be easy, thank god,_

_but I know how your parents can be, I just hope Raven and Beastboy believe me..._

**

* * *

okay thats it I hope you like it and please review and I'll update it really soon**

**Agent S **


	5. nearly explained, and terrable choices

**Hello! I'm HOME, and just for my reviewers i have another chapter for you all, I just hope you all like it as i think alot of things are going to happen in this that you didn't think might happen, just remember if ya don't like it, say it in the review and i'll make it up to anyone who dosn't in the 6th chapter, cos i'm feeling nice at the moment.**

**Also you know the drill, Please review at the end of the chap as I would Love it if you all did.**

**Thanks again,**

**Agent S OO.**

_**

* * *

Last time on Un-foseen: **_

_"...I need to tell you something...It could save you and Raven"_

_A smile apeared on his lips, and he steped aside for her to step inside his room._

_(p.s)I hope the parents believe me, Star and Rob will be easy, thank god,_

_but I know how your parents can be, I just hope Raven and Beastboy believe me..._

_**NOW on with the current chap**_

* * *

Silence seemed never ending, although it lasted mere seconds, the sound of the door clicking closed rocked like a clap of thunder in the never ending void of speech. 

Making her way to the large double bed that took up the middle of the room, seemed to take endless hours when it took simple seconds, sitting on the bed as he watched her every move like a predator watching it's prey.

"So... you say you can save me and Raven?" his voice sounded like a scream in the room but he had bearly wispered it.

She felt uneasy, even though she didn't know why, "I can save...not what you and Raven _have_...But what it will _become!"_

She stated simply, causing BeastBoy to frown.

"I...Don't understand!" he replyed and he saw Kara fiddle with a medium piece of paper in her gloved hand, she seemed to be thinking to herself as how she was going to explain what was on the page.

Standing slowly she handed the page over to him, he looked down at what was before him. It was a picture he noticed Kara in it but not the person she was with, she was sitting on the shoulders of a young man, of around the same age as himself, he had deep brownish/Blonde hair and it was in a messy style hanging in his deep brown looking eyes -but taking a closer look would show they in fact were a deep purple- his skin was a light honey golden brown and a ture smile was on his face.

Shaking his head, Beastboy looked away from the picture up into the green orbs, of Kara's waiting eyes, that were about to spill salty tears.

"It didn't get passed on..." she stated, as if Beastboy was suposed to understand what she was talking about.  
casting a confused look at her, as the first tear fell.

"When he was born, you were worried, but happy when it wasn't passed on..."  
Again he didn't understand, she was talking in riddles and he was getting anoyed at the fact that he still didn't have a plan to get Raven to forgive him.

"So what are you saying, I was there when this guy, who by the way I don't even know, was born? And why was I worried? AND WHAT wasn't passed on?" he said raising his voice making Kara's face harden slightly.

"That _guy_, is someone who you love, and I love him just as much as you do." she snapped, and Beastboy was angry now.

"Who is he, I don't know him, HOW can I love him?" he shouted and Kara flinched slightly.

"caplin" she wispered casting her eyes to the floor as another tear fell, Beastboy touched her shoulder and she looked up at his calm dark green eyes, that looked almost brown in the shadow of the room.

"Caplin, he's you'r S..."

"BEEEEEP...BEEEEEEP...BEEEEEP"

The last of Kara's sentence was drowned out by the alarm, both stiffened and cast looks at eachother.

"TITAN'S GO!" at that, both raced from the room, the picture fluttered to the floor, forgotten.

* * *

Darkness was filled with shouts and laughs, mixed in with the breaking of glass and alarms ringing into the night towards the sparkling moon. 

"Ah, is it not Wonder boy and his Ass lickers, to save the day" said Gizmo as he placed a large bag on his back as he rose into the air on his spider legs.  
Mamoth laughed as he helped Jinx out of the tall window and over the shattered glass, placeing her on the ground slowly.

"Well, well well. The Hive's _Best _students, once again reeking havock on Jump city. When will you learnto stay in jail" Robin said as he looked back at the group satnding slightly behind him, ready for the fight that was soon to come.

"What would be the fun in that? I think i'd miss our little visits, since I enjoy them so much!" Jinx said sarcastically as a pink bolt formed in her hand.

"Titans get ready" Robin said as he removed his staff, twirling it quickly before him, as Star formed bolts in her hands as Raven did, Beastboy stood waiting as normal as he watched Raven slightly, but her gaze would not meet his, his eyes turned to Kara as she pulled out her staff, from were she kept it on her back, as she soung it behind her it was engulfed in lightening blue flames, as were her hands, the fire seemed to roll around on the top of her skin, like water running off an oiled surface.

"Who's the new Fireball?" asked Gizo as he looked at Kara with intrest.

"Bite me,shithead!" Kara snapped back, and Robin glared at her, and she smiled at him, in a way that said 'What? I'm really a sweet, innocent, child...Really!'.

"So! are we gonna get into the whole, fight or are we going to sit here and brade eachothers hair and tell stories" Jinx once again said, sarcasim dripping from her.

"TITAN'S GO!" Robin finally shouted and the fight was under way.

Robin charged at Gizmo, pushing his staff into the ground, causing him to fling into the air, he landed on the small metal dish that surrounded Gizmo, he bent down and punched him in the face, backflipping off the metal body as it fell towards the ground. Gizmo cursed as he frantically pushed buttons to steady himself as he fell towards the ground, Beastboy changed into a Raging bull and charged at the falling contraption.

Her staff was a blue blurr on front of Mamoth's eyes, he looked dazed, as she slapped the staff across his head, she could hear the faint shout of Cyborg, and she flipped over Mamoth, just as a bright blue light, hit him in the chest from Cyborg's plasma gun.

"BOOYA" Cy shouted as he punched the air. Kara alowed her eyes to scan what was going on around her.

Raven and Starfire were in a raging fight with Jinx, blots and black energy were flying in all directions, Robin and Beastboy were facing off against Gizmo as he changed his spider legs for a pair of wings, pulling himself out of harms way from Beastboy's charging bull form, Mamoth was again charging at Cyborg he was screaming widely as he bent his head down to gain speed, which met with Cyborg's torso in a matter of seconds causing Cy to fly accross the road. Mamoth looked around the road and found a large truck, he picked it up with ease and threw it in the direction of cyborg, who was standing slowly.

A freak wind suddenly picked up and Kara watched as the Truck slightly moved off course away from Cyborg's Body, which made Kara sigh happily, but her sigh caught in her throught as it was now heading for Raven who had he back turned to the road, and was busy fighting Jinx with Star to notice any different.

"RAVEN...LOOK OUT!" Kara screamed and she saw Beastboy breaking into a run towards Raven who hadn't heard Kara's despret cries to help her.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as she to was now running but felt as though she was standing still, Beastboy ran towards Raven shouting for her to move, but because of all the noise he shots were not helping.  
He seemed to be moving in slow motion also and Kara noticed the truck was about to hit Raven's turned form, but Beastboy was almost there, _maby he'll get there before it hits her _Kara pleaded.

Beastboy saw the truck as it slowly fell from the sky, and he knew he couldn't lose Raven, she was the world to him, although his true feelings for her were never voiced, he knew that if anything happened to her, he might never get the chance. His hands touched the material of her cloak and he pushed as hard as he could, Raven's form fell to the ground at the edge of the road, she fell on her back and opened her eyes, when she heard Kara scream Beastboy's name in terror. Raven cast her eyes to beastboy just as the truck landed atop of his trembling form, where she had stood seconds before hand.

Her body seemed frozen with shock, she wanted to run to him, but couldn't. Her violet eyes watched Kara's slim form running extreamly fast towrads the fallen truck where Beastboy had been standing, she was screaming his name as tears streamed down here face and soon Raven noticed her face was also wet as tears stung her eyes. Finding her strenght she too ran towards the truck, followed by the Rest of the Titans, and shefell to her knees, and looked around for anything that could help her, and she noticed a limp green hand stickning out from under the truck, and she raced towards it and it felt cold as she touched it.

"...beastboy..."she wispered as she fell to the ground unconscious

**

* * *

well okay I hope all of you like it and don't worry it is kind of a cliffy but I had to stop here,so yanno.  
so get to reviewing and tell me what you think cos the little purple button WANTS to be PUSHED, so please do that! **

**AND tell me any ideas you might have for future chapters as I want to know what the reviewers think I should do and if your luck I might use a few of the ideas.**

**So what do you think will happen...well find out what happens in the next chapter of Un-foseen**

**bye**

**shellii OO**


	6. Fallen Feelings

**Hey me again.**

**SORRY for taking sooooooo long in writing this chapter, as I tried to get this as best I could as ALOT of feelings are shown in this chapter after BB's little...Eh...Mishap I supose You could call it.**

**NOW I know this is _against the rules FOR NOW_, but to be turly honost, I don't give a flying Donkies Ass. Now that I have sorted that out, I want to say something to a Reviewer.**

**DARKEST MIDNIGHT:** I'm glad you liked my story, although I still have doughts about it. Now what you were saying, It's ok if you have 'It' looking like that, as It must of been a totally great idea for you, as you thought no-body had done it before...Then you read my story and your idea goes flying head first out the top story of the Titans Tower. And you don't have to worry I DONT hate you! But trust me you can have 'It' looking how-ever you want, as Trust me I wouldn't think you were copying me, in any way. So I hope that clears everything up. And thank you for telling such a vital part of your story I feel Honord, you can trust me. Thanks for reviewing. Hope to get more form you. And your story is the best. keep it up!

**Please R&R as I spent ALOT of time on this and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer:( I know I 'avnt written one in ages so...) **I own nothing from Teen Titans, Apart from Kara, Caplin...AND the plot.

Also I don't own the saying that Kara had said, Stainslaw.J leo does.

**

* * *

Last Time On Un-Forseen: **

...she noticed a limp green hand stickning out from under the truck, and she raced towards it and it felt cold as she touched it.

"...beastboy..."she wispered as she fell to the ground unconscious

**Now on with the next Chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**BB's P.O.V**

Everything seems...peaceful, Yet I know it's not.

Darkness is all around me...yet I don't feel afraid.

I know something bad has happened to me...but I don't seem to care!

All I know for sure is that what was ment to be, was done, Raven was saved.

**End P.O.V**

Nothing seemed real. Something had fallen over the tower, and no-one seemed to know what it was, Two of there own had fallen. One was serious, even fatal, the other, was simply encased with dought in an un-easy slumber.

"This...Can't ...be ...happening" Kara said, tears still falling silently from her eyes, as she banged her head off the wall with every word she spoke.

"I...I know, but this is BeastBoy...he...he always pulls through" Cyborg said as he sat beside his green friend.

"NO...THIS" She said arms flying around the room, to show her point."was NOT ment to happen, None of this was ment to happen. His past was not like this, It...it wasn't ment to be...!"

She cast a look at BeastBoy, his normally spicked hair, fell flat against his forehaed, large cuts were across his face and the rest of his body, He had broken Two ribs, his arm and his leg, along with three fingers. Nothing seemed to fit in place anymore, like after spending hours on a hard puzzle, only to find you have lost the last peice.

* * *

Silence, was giving him a headach, And the smell of blood seem stained into his nostrolls. Still clutched in his hand, the grubby letter, Which he seemed, unable to put down. The neat writting smudging under his dirty fingers, but he would do as he was told. He would stay there waiting for her, even if it took till eternity(?) 

"I'll wait for you" he whispered into the night wind, that sent smoldering remians around him into energitic(?) spirials of life only once again to fall to the ground among the blood and lives that had also fallen there.

He pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his large eyes, as dawn soon poured over the sea and into the surrounding citys and homes, were people lay sleeping, Dreaming of loved ones and happy memories.

He laughed slightly as a saying that Kara had always said to him came to mind.

"You can close your eyes to relaity, But not to memroies" Her voice rang through his mind like she was beside him, but he knew better to turn to check.

Again the wind died down as the sun was high over the sea, and the red was faiding from the clouds. Caplin looked down when he heard something light fall. Before him on the ground was the letter he had clutched since finding it, he had not let if go and the wind couldn't of swiped it from his grasp. Casting a look at his left hand he saw a faded version of the real thing, placing shaky fingers on it only to have them meet air.

"I...I'm Fading!"

* * *

"Is there any change?" said Robin who seemed to be more grief stricken than any. 

"No, he is still the same" Cyborg said his voice broken, even though it was ment to be strong to those around him.

When two of the Titans had fallen, all of them had. It was rare, but not unheard of to be hurt in battle, but to be steps away from loseing a teenager, a member, a best friend, was heart wrenching and it hit all of them harder than they thought it would, but still they walked on, they helped eachother when they themselves were broken, placing up fake fronts of understanding, when everyone wanted to scream Why!

It wasn't unheard of to fall in battle, but no matter how many times it happens, it still has a hard blow.

Uncertain of what to do but sit in silence, Kara leaned her head against the cold wall, tears hadn't fallen for hours, yet pain was still evedant on her beautiful fetures, Only hours before hand had she been talking to him, he had smiled at her, and it made her heart break to see how much Caplin was like his father at this age. His name was whispered in her head like a faded tape repearting his name.

"...Beastboy..." Kara looked up, wondering if she had spoken out loud, turning to the remaning Titans who stood behind her, to see if they heard her say it. But no-one was looking at her they all seemed to be staring at something and she righted herself to see better.

Violet eyes burned into her form as they blinked lazily, they were hanging open like weights were attached.

"...Beastboy..." Raven whispered again as she tried to sit up.

One thought ran through all of there heads.

_Raven...she...she is awake!_

**

* * *

OK I know its kinda short but I aint the best with feelings, so sorry if it suckz. Anyway you know the drill Review cos I realy like to hear from all of you. **

**so PLease please please please please please please REVIEW thankz and lovez ya all.**

**Agent S o.0**


	7. Friend or foe,real or imaginary

**Hey guys, I'm back and glad to be I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school and everything. So heres the next chapter and you now the drill please Read and REVIEW as REVIEWS make me HAPPY ok know that we have that sorted out...**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 7...**

**

* * *

last time on Un-forseen... **

_Raven...she...she is awake!_

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

Wind pushed her long, straight, black hair in oppisate directions causing it to knot in some places, but she didn't care.

Her life...she had destroyed it, by trying to help it. But she had not only brought her life back to the rubble it had once been, she had also brought everyone elses,

Beastboy's, as he lay in critical state on the lab bed.

Raven's, as she made her best efforts to cover her nearly broken heart.

Cyborg's, who knew the real story about his best friends readings and was crushed by the likly outcome .

Starfire's, as she didn't know what she was ment to do, she was lost in a state of confusion and depression even at her best efforts to see the glas half full.

And Robin's, who know saw a team, once alive and cheerful, broken and depressed before him, but the fact that got him was it's _his _team, and he can do nothing to help them.

She swayed on the swing, causing her hair to fall free of knots, and into her tear stained face. Rain fell slowly at first but quickly grew and she soon sat in trenchial rain soked to the bone, yet she stayed swinging.

"What have I done?" she asked aloud to the dark sky overhead, a clap of thunder answered her cry followed by lightening seconds after.

"OK, I get it, I destroyed everything, And everyone I care about...just like he said I would." her voice was drowned out by the thunder as her eyes scanned the sky, watching the sky show what she was feeling inside.

"Oh, Caplin. are you out there, are you alive even...Hell, what I would do to have you here with me now. I...I'v failed you. I promissed that I would save us...but NO I can't even do that right, A stupid Child In a big world of hate...Maby I should of stayed there, with you, everything would of turned out better than it is now" She dropped off the swing to her knees and the rain fell around her, and she could feel her heart beat in the erratic tone of the unwritten symphiny.

She looked up at the sky once more and was suprised to see a small piece of paper fall to the ground before her. Picking it up with shaky hands, her large eyes widened as they read the words written on the page, suddenly she stood in a frenzy of flooding emotions. She could see nothing but the rain and the slightly swinging swing, nodding slightly she laughed with a shaky tone.

"Of course, It's all my imagination, I was stupid to even think it real." She turned around her wet hair swinging, glancing up she saw a figure stand on front of her

Stabdibg before her was a young girl, she had her head up right against the rain, she wore a skirt and boots as far as Kara could tell, and the gilrs hair was being held against her head from the weight of the rain.

"What do you want?" Kara shouted over the thunder, as she reconised the girl before her.

"I've come to see if he is all right" said the girl before her as she stepped into the light cast down from the lamp above.

"Well, Jinx. How do you think he's doing, he did just got hit with a truck, I say he'll be up and running by now!" Kara replyed with enough sarcasim to make even Raven proud.

"Ok! I get it but I'm here for another reason... I want to help you guys." Kara snaped her head up to face Jinx's.

"You want to what?" she asked.

"I...I want to help the Titans until BeastBoy is up and Running again. It's the least I can do" Jinx stated and Kara's face lightened slightly.

"But why, You didn't do it, and plus this dosn't seem like you Jinx. I thought you were the bad guy!"

"I Understand that it is weird, But the little fights beween us and the Titans are like...Games.

We rob, They show up, we end up in jail, and then it starts over. No-one is ment to get hurt, And Mamoth did get someone hurt and for that I'm going to do the best I can to make things right, as even though i'm the _Bad guy_, I still have a conscience, even if I don't use it as much as you guys do!" Jinx stated and Kara shock her head trying to grasp what Jinx was saying.

"I think you should come with me" Kara said as she walked past Jinx into the night, Jinx turned with the next clap of thunder and she to disapeared into the night following her new found enemy into ever depening darkness.

* * *

"Excellent, Our time to hit will be soon, when they are down they will un-doubtly loose everything they have worked for." 

His voice rang through the complex followed by manic laughter, it was soon followed by many others, that stood around the large table covered with maps and drawings, of the city.

"We shal have our victory in a couple of nights, nothing will go wrong" Again laughter rang through the complex.

* * *

"What are you donig" Robin shouted as he entered into the common room with the rest of the Titans(bar BB) i tow. 

"Robin, will you just listen to me she..."

"NO, I won't have her in this building, I can't believe you would think we would allow this, are you using your head at all" her shouted again and Kara sent a mencing glare at him.

"HEY! just because your pissed about BB dosn't mean you have to take it out on me _or_ her. She wants to help us...don't you see that!" Kara said trying to keep her cool, even though she knew she was going to explode any second.

"Stop trying to Bring BB into this, WE All know who was the last one to talk with him before any of this happened, So it seemes to me your feeling guilty about it so you decied to bring the enemy into _our_ home, you are just a stupid child, you don't know what you are talking about, your brain is just clouded with guilt" Robin shouted back at her and her fetures hardened.

Pulling her staff from her belt she pounced at Robin, Landing atop of his chest they both fell backwards, Kara straddiling his hips.

"I'm NOT a stupid kid, If you would just listen to what she has to say, and get rid of the stick you have rammed up your ass, maby youl see that I have a plan on the reason I actually came back here." She shouted as she once again stood and she walked out of the room, placing her staff back on her belt.

* * *

Jinx stood orkwardly.

"TALK" Robin shouted at her and she started to explain Kara's plan to them.

* * *

"UG I hate him. I can't believe he's exactly the same." she said to herself as she walked into her room.

"Well atleast I can see the Past hasn't changed you one bit" said a deep voice behind her, she turned to see only darkness. but when the next clap of lightening hit she saw a figure standing behind her closed door.

He walked towards her, her breath caught in her throught. He stopped when he was only inches from her, he stood atlest half a head taller than herself and she pushed hair out of his eyes, as tears filled her own.

"Don't cry" he said his voice was husky and even as he pushed the tears from her cheaks, she couldn't stop them falling from her eyes.

"...Caplin..." she said as he enveloped her into a tight hug.

"I'm here...Sush it's ok...I'm here" he said as his voice rang through the room.

**

* * *

Ok so there it is sorry if it ain that good, but i'v been busy and again alot of guilt and rage and other feelings in the chapter, plaese REVIEW as i would really like some of them. but please no fllames. **

**so don't forget to REIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**thankx**

**Agent S**


	8. I Don't need protcection

**Alright People. . . . . . I know, I know, I have a lot of explaining to do, as of why I haven't up-dated in AGES.**

**Well I'm sorry I've been very busy lately as I'm planning to go to Japan for a while and I've been doing a lot of studying cos I'm only 15……. SO I like to say a HUGE thank you to:**

_Darkest Midnight _**who has been a great reviewer and has a great story of her own….GO READ IT.**

**Now, on with the next chapter of **_Un-forseen._

* * *

_She couldn't remember the last time waking up was so painful, a dank smell filled her nose causing her to gag unintentionally; she pilled herself together and braced herself..._

"_Ah, glad to see you could join us!" Kara heard someone say, she went to stand but stopped when she remembered the chains that held her down, snapping her head to her captor she glared at him._

"_Now now, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you!" he said as he bent close to her face, his warm breath stank of something foul and she tried to edge away from his ever nearing hand, she snapped at his out stretched hand as it touched her delicate face, he punched her, causing her to gag at the copper taste in her mouth, she spat at him as he walked away. . . . _

_Large stone walls and a deserted room, sulking in the twilight of the sinking sun. Shadows crept from there hiding places in the corners, out onto the black tiled floor._

_The sound of her beating heart was giving her a headache in the defining silence, it felt like years she had been chained to the floor, and her wrists bled from struggle, the sound of a door opening made her jump, but she had been expecting him._

_He walked silently among the shadows in which he so longingly needed, even though he was not in sight Kara knew were he was he had been playing the same game since the beginning, torturing her until the moment he showed himself._

_She waited straining bruised and bloodied wrists against the cuffs,_

"_Oh, still trying are we?" he asked in a rough whisper, and it made her shiver, the thought of how things used to be came into her head, of how he used to be… _

"_Well there is no point is there?" he asked her, as he stepped into the light._

"_I was thought never to give up, as were you!" she spat and he laughed as his hand swept down catching her throat "I haven't given up, just merely changed the rules"._

_She tried to grab at his hands, but the chains rattled with her efforts._

_He released her as he chuckled, "Just like always Kara, you're weak"._

_She gasped for air, as she glared at him._

"_Well changing the rules, doesn't change who you are. . . . Caplin"_

Caplin shot awake, a cold sweat running over his toned chest, breathing deeply he turned to see Kara sleeping silently beside him, and he relaxed.

"Kara!" he whispered, but not in attempt to wake her, he slowly pushed back the covers, and placed both feet on the cold floor. Using his night vision he stepped over the various items as he walked over to the window. Looking out at Jump City made him smile, so much was different from the time he was growing up, looking behind him he caught sight of the flame of a candle beside Kara's bed rise and fall with her deep breathing. He shuck his head slightly and he opened the window, he breathed deep the sweet salt air and he closed his eyes, two large black feather wings emerged from his back and he stretched them before diving out the window, catching the wind with ease.

He felt free as he soared above the tower, he didn't understand, did he just have a bad dream, or was it another of his dreaded premonitions, he was hoping it to be the first.

Slowly he flew back to the window his wings closing against his back; he landed silently and walked slowly towards Kara, who lay sleeping peacefully.

"It just doesn't make any sense" Robin said as he paced the common room for the tenth time that night.

"What! Weren't you listening?. . . . It makes perfect sense!" Jinx said as she watched the Titans stare at her. "Or are you just surprised that Kara came up with it?" she asked and Robin snapped his head towards her.

"This has nothing to do with HER!" he shouted and everyone moved away from him slightly.

Breathing heavily, he went back to his pacing.

"Ok Jinx, Just explain this one more time!" Cyborg asked and Jinx sighed.

"OK for the last time, Kara told me everything about how she came here and why.

She told me of a plan to stop _it_ from ever happening and the plan was that you guys are not alone, In the future Slade ganged up with every enemy you had, so Kara thought why not take it to the next level, You guy's have your fingers in everything, So it's time to use that advantage, gang up with everyone who wants slade and everyone else down for good. . . ., Take the fight to him. . . and win!"

Robin nodded as did the rest of the Team, it made sense, he knew it would take a lot of work but they had a fair enough chance of changing there outcome in twenty-two years time.

"And what are you getting out of this jinx?" Cyborg asked and she looked at him, taking her time in answering him.

"I want that Son of a bitch down for good…..and if I have to help you guys do it…then I'm in!" she said and Cyborg understood were she was coming from and he stood abruptly and walked over to the window.

Taking in the raising sun as it hit Jump city, he thought of the times when things were normal, well as normal as they got around the tower….he remember when it was easy and he missed those days.

A glimpse of a soaring figure caught his eye and he moved to get a better look at it.

As a result of the ever rising sun all he saw was a deep silouete of a flying figure, wings like an angels emerging the shoulder blades, it flew with ease but what got Cyborg was that it flew straight into Kara's window.

"Robin! I think Kara could be in trouble, something just flew into her room, and it was big!" Cyborg said as he turned to look at the rest.

Moving out of the room quickly, they made there way silently down the large hallways, coming to an abrupt stop outside Kara's bedroom.

"NO. . . NO. . .DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" They heard Kara shout just before she screamed, Robin jumped to his feet from the crouched position he had been in.

Kicking in the door it flew off its hinges and clattered to the floor, a large winged figure stood bent over Kara who was struggling on the bed, Robin could hear her whimpering and took action.

"TITANS" he shouted as he dove forward catching the large figure off guard and sending them both clattering to the floor, Robin quickly vaulted to his feet making room for Cyborg who was preparing his plasma gun, taking aim he shot but the winged figure morphed into a large black wolf, it's eyes an amazing purple.

Taking the sudden surprised faces of it's appoints the wolf charged and took raven by surprise, she quickly placed a force field around the animal and rose it into the air, the wolf morphed back into a young teenage boy and he stared at Raven like no other had stared at her.

Robin stood quickly making a move towards the boy, Kara flipped off the bed, a tornado of fire after her, she landed in a crouch and as she brought her arms down the fire circled Robin stopping him in his path, the electric blue flames stood taller than him and they licked at his skin.

"WHAT do you think you are doing barging in here like that?" Kara growled in annoyance.

Robin and the rest glared at her.

"We were saving your _life_ you could at least be thankful for that" Robin shouted as he did Kara's flames grew.

"Well when I _need_ saving I'll tell you! NOW do you mind letting him down?" she seethed and Robin was growing tired of her.

He sent a signal to Raven and the boy dropped to the floor with a loud thump and a slight groan.

"Robin. . . . " Kara said in a harsh tone and for a strange reason it hurt him to hear her call him by his name, but he didn't understand why.

". . . I'd like you to meet Caplin. . . . . my _boyfr…."_

"_STOP!" _Robin shouted as his eyes scanned over the boy who stood before him.

He stood tall and proud and was at least an inch or so smaller than Cyborg, his body was sand brown and flawless, but what caught Robin's eye was what was just on the inner upper arm of the boy, it looked like a jet black smudge and Robin squinted to see.

Stepping forward he grabbed Caplin's arm and jutted it forward.

Robin's eyes widened and he jumped back from the boy, dropping his arm like it was fire.

"TITANS" Robin shouted, and with out question, they moved into position.

Kara didn't understand and she moved towards Robin.

But no matter what she said Robin wouldn't let the Titans drop there guard, as he had seen that 'black smudge' before.

As that 'black smudge' was the Mark Of Skath. . . . . . . .

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . .

**Alri, that's it for the first part of chapter eight please review and the next part should be up as soon as I get the time. . . . Promise **

**Please R&R and please no flames.**

**Thankz**

**Agent S O.o**


End file.
